Sydney's book of dares
by Artistard3
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "ARIA AND EZRA'S BOOK OF DARES". What will happen to Aria and Ezra, as they figure out that their daughter is going to figure out their past that they have been trying to keep hidden?
1. Chapter 1

"You make the most beautiful bride," my mom says, her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you, mom. For everything. I love you more than I know how to say," I tell her, kissing her cheek.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily and I are almost ready. My wedding starts in 3 minutes. I cannot wait. This is going to be perfect. We're having our wedding in Rosewood, since we both met here.

My wedding dress isn't as unusual as my normal clothing, because I found one that I liked, because of it's simplicity. It's a strapless dress with a tail on the back, and it's pretty tight, but I can definitely move and breath in it.

"I am so happy for you, Aria." Spencer says.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married! You look great, Ar," says Emily.

"You look perfect. Fitzy is going to love it," Hanna raises her eyebrows and giggles. I role my eyes.

"It means so much to me that all of you accept us. Like honestly, more than you guys can imagine. It's like a weight of my chest. Thanks for listening to me when I told you all I love him," I tell everyone.

"You better," Hanna smiles.

"You all ready to go?" My dad asks, peeking his head in.

"You look so pretty, Aria. I love you, pookie bear," my dad kisses my forehead.

I giggle and take his hand in mine. I watch the scene unfold in front of me.

Spencer is my maid of honor, and Ezra's brother Paul is his best man. Then I have Hanna, Emily, Emma, Natalie and Ezra's brother Paul's wife Sarah as my bridesmaids. (Even though Emma, Natalie, and Sarah aren't as close to me as Spence, Han, and Em, they're still important enough to me.) Ezra has Hardy as his best man, and Paul (his brother, who was okay with being just a groomsmen. Ezra was the Best man at his wedding, and Hardy is his bestfriends, so they agreed that Hardy could do it.), Mike (my brother), Caleb, and Toby (who got to know Ezra pretty well.)

After everyone has taken their places, Grace, my soon to be "niece", the one who I saw in Italy with Ezra, is my flower girl. She's seven now. She was so excited when we asked her.

Sooner or later, I'm in front of Ezra. He is grinning at me, and I am grinning back. We go through the whole speech thing, but honestly, my mind is not listening to it, because I am thinking about what it will be like to really be married to Ezra Fitz. I zone back in just the time for me to say "I do".

"You may now kiss the bride."

We kiss, and I can see how happy Ezra is. Just like me.

The rest of the night goes by so quickly. I must have spent all night with all my relatives who haven't seen Ezra yet, and with Ezra's relatives, and with everybody there. It is truly magical, let me tell you.

I was dancing with Mike, when the song ends. Happiness by The Fray comes on, and I grin, turning around, to find Ezra reading my mind.

"May I?" He asks Mike politely. Mike smiles, and leaves us to dance.

Ezra and I sway to the song. Our song. I rest my head on Ezra's shoulder as we dance, and I close my eyes. I feel Ezra's hot breath tickle my neck as he whispers the lyrics to me. I kiss him when the song is over, and we end up back at his old apartment. Three years later, and we're still here in his tiny apartment, laughing, and enjoying our time together.

We went on our honeymoon to Hawaii already, as cliché as that sounds, and it was wonderful. I'm going to graduate college in two years, and I am really excited to start a family once that happens. But for now, we're just enjoying being husband and wife.

~SIX YEARS LATER~  
(Aria and Ezra have a 5 year old girl named Sydney Marie Fitz. They live in rosewood, and Aria graduated college.. Ezra got a job at Hollis college, teaching English, and so Aria got a job teaching at rosewood high. Her mom doesn't teach there anymore. Their daughter Sydney is in kindergarten.)

**I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's so short. My sequel is going to be about Aria, Ezra and Sydney growing together. It will start with Sydney, age 5, where I left off.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy? Will you read with me?" Sydney asks. "Of course, squid." I smile at her adorable face, and the nickname she loves. Since Ezra and I are very avid readers, we taught Sydney how to read last year. She is so bright, it's incredible. Sydney has been going to kindergarten for a while, and she loves it. Spencer's little girl, Daniella, who is five, who looks exactly like Spencer, but with Toby's eyes, and who also loves to read, is one Sydney's best friends. I would like to think that she's best friends with Hanna and Emily's children too, but Sydney and Daniella have this amazing connection. Even through they are only five. Kind of like how Spencer and I did.. Hanna has a boy named Dylan who looks like Caleb, but inherited Hanna's blonde locks, is eight, and they also have a six year old girl named Katherine, who is a mini Hanna, with Caleb's dimples, who goes by Katie. Since she's six, she's not in their class, all of our girls are friends. And Emily and Paige adopted Alanna, who is five.

"Mommy? Can I go play with Daniella later? Please?" Sydney asks. I can't say no to Sydney when she's being cute. She has Ezra's eyes. They stare into your soul, I'm telling you. "Okay? Do you want to finish this book first, or go okay with Daniella?" I ask.

"Umm," she says, thinking. "I want to read now, and play later," she says.

"You have a deal."

I finish reading with Sydney. Well, she reads, and I sit here, watching her, and helping her get stuck. But she never does. Sooner, or later, I've already driven to Spencer's house. "Spence," I open the front door. Daniella is sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Sydney!" Daniella squeals, running up to hug her.

"I'll be down in a minute, Aria!" Spencer yells. I watch our kids converse with each other, and they decide to play with dolls. "Sorry about that," Spencer apologizes. "No, it's okay. How are you?" I ask, seriously. "I'm great," she smiles. We talk for a bit, but then I remember something.

"Shit," Mumble so the kids can't hear. "I have to go pick up Ezra. His car is in the repair shop right now," I sigh. "It's fine. Sydney can sleep over of you want to, ya know, hang out with Ezra," she says as we walk into the room with our kids. "That would be perfect, but I don't know if I could leave Sydney here. Will she be okay by herself?" I ask.

"She has me! Hello, Aunt Spencer to the rescue," Spencer jokes.

"No, seriously. You need some alone time with Fitz. He's been working a lot lately, and..." She starts to say. "Ya know what? I'll just drive her to school. She'll be okay. I promise." Spencer says. I explain the plan to Sydney and she Is overjoyed.

I'm waiting by the door for Ezra. "Hey," he smiles, setting his stuff down. I kiss him, and it's hotter and more passionate then our recent kisses. When Sydney was four, she caught us kissing, and from then our, we decided that around her, at least until she's older, we wouldn't kiss for more than a couple of seconds, unless we are alone.  
"Where's Sydney?" Ezra mumbles against my lips.

"She's with Daniella and Spencer," I mumble back. This is the first kiss that we've had for a while, that seems like they did when we were first dating. "So we have the house to ourselves?" He smiles.

"All-" I kiss his lips in between words, "night-" "long."

Ezra moans, thinking about what were aloud to do, now that Sydney isn't home. In about two hours, we end the night in bed, with our limbs tangled around our naked bodies.

I pick up Sydney from school, and we eat dinner when Ezra gets home.

"Daddy, Mommy, guess what?" Sydney asks. "What, Susie q?" Ezra asks. He gives her that nickname because of her beautiful curly hair.

"Today at school, Mrs. Jennifer said I was a great reader, and that I get to move up to the next level of reading,"

"That's great, Syd," I smile. I'm so happy that she loves to read, and is good at it too, because my mom taught us how to read at a young age also.

At about 7:30, Sydney is in bed. And it's time for bed for me too. Teaching high school is exhausting.

**(I think I'm going to skip to when Sydney is 14 years old, because I want to start the plot I have in mind involving the red moleskin. That is, after all, how Aria and Ezra met)**

**I'm sorry I didn't update before this. I was having too many sad Ezria feels after watching Tuesday's episode, and then the promo and sneak peak for next week's episode. Thank you all for following along with this, especially those of you who read "Aria and Ezra's book of dares". Thanks for reviews, by the way. They keep me motivated to write a chapter faster than if I don't get as many. (: You all are amazing.**


	3. Chapter 3

14 year old Sydney p.o.v:

I was born in a home where education is really important, because both of my parents are teachers. They're so passionate about English. Both of them. I love reading, more than anything, besides maybe my family.

My parents have also always been secretive. A couple days ago, I asked how they had met, because everytime I had asked, they would try to change the subject. So when I asked her, she changed the subject. Again. I know they are hiding something.

Since I already turned 14, I started high school a while ago. My best friends since I was five, Daniella, Katie and Alanna.

When I'm at lunch with my friends, I decide to ask them.  
"Hey guys," I say,"Can I ask you all something?" I hear a chorus of "Sure" and "okay, yeah."

"Do your parents ever talk about their past?" I ask all of them.

"What do you mean?" Alanna asks, confused.

"Like, uh, I don't know... What they were like when they were kids, how your parents met each other," I list.

"Sometimes... Why?" Daniella asks.

"Nevermind," I mumble. I guess I'll have to figure this out on my own.

My mom texts me after school. She usually gives me a ride home, since she works at our school.  
"I have a meeting after school. Do you want your dad to pick you up, or do you want your friends for a ride?"  
"Dad is okay," I reply. I really just want to get home.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes, sydbomb," that's the stupid nickname my dad gave me, for no reason, he keeps calling me that, and I hate it. But I can tolerate them.  
Dad drops me off at home, and then goes back to work, so I'm at our house alone. After I spend about three hours on my homework, I wander downstairs.

There is a note on the counter.

_Syd,  
If you're bored, I got some new books. You can read any of them. They're in my room, on the second shelf, right side ish. You can read any old ones too.  
I love you,  
Mom._

I sigh. I grab a granola bar and a soda from the kitchen and make my way up to my moms room. I skim to try to find them, but I can't. But I do find a red notebook. I open it, and it has some handwriting that I recognized as my mom and dad's. Also, next to it, was another book with a red cover. It was bigger in size. I grab both of those, and two other books, and I walk into my own room and lay down on my bed.

I can finally examine the notebook. It says "open if you dare" In my moms handwriting.

"_I've left some clues for you. If you want them, turn the page. If you don't, put the notebook back please_." The front page says.

The first couple of pages confuse me. It has numbers that are in the format of a date, but are definitely not. I keep flipping until I find where the writing starts.

_"My happiest summer memory. I used to live in New York before I moved here. My parents got divorced when I was little, and My brother got really depressed. My happiest memory was before the divorce, before my brother became depressed, before they started fighting. When I was about 7, I loved the beach. I loved everything about it. I just liked being there. My aunt took me on a trip to Florida to go to the beach with my cousin. My brother got to go to an amusement park with his friends, and my mom. He was about 6. Anyways, while I was there, I got to get away from everything. It was so nice. Even though I was so little I remember everything clearly. That was the happiest summer memory. What was yours?" -? (: (I'll tell you my name when you tell me yours.)_" is written in my dad's handwriting.

I flip the page to see my moms reply. "_My happiest summer memory would also probably have to be when I was little. I caught my dad having an affair with a student of his, and he asked me to keep it a secret from her mom, and then that summer, my best friend was murdered, and then my dad picked us up and we moved to Iceland for a year on his sabbatical. So I guess these past couple of years haven't been the best for me, especially during the summer when you're supposed to be having fun. When I was about 11 my mom took me to France for the first time. It was really fun being able to spend a lot of time with just her. I guess I felt closer to her for some reason. It was so pretty, and peaceful, and I think that was one of the first moments I felt happy for a while_."

I guess this was some kind of communication between them? But I don't know why. I flip a couple more pages.

_"I guess I'm kind of nervous about my first teaching job. That's what's been on my mind lately. I agree with you. On what you said about wanting to believe there's someone out there for you. You just need to find it. But I promise you, they're there._

_In my free time, I think the best thing ever is to read a good book. My favorite book, to kill a mockingbird is a good one. I imagine you like that book too because you're the one who put a notebook in between them. I also write. Poems, and stuff. Sometimes feelings. I haven't gotten very far yet. I think that words can paint pictures in your head in the best ways possible. I feel like we have this connection, and I'm dying to get to know you better, but I don't even know your name. I want to continue with this whole notebook exchange thing. Leave the notebook at the Starbucks around the corner. Give it to the dude with a blue hat who's running the register._

_Okay, so what I really want to know is what you want. It doesn't have to be a physical thing, but just tell me what you're dying to have. -E. (my name starts with an E. that's all you get so far.) " _

I wonder how old they were during this. This couldn't have been anytime recently. I have no clue.

_"What I really want - and what I never get - is to be appreciated. Do you know what it's like to work so hard to make sure everyone's happy, and to have not a single person recognize it, or stop to ask me if I'm alright from time to time? Ever since my dads affair, it's been really hard to try and act like I'm okay keeping his secret, because I love my mom, and she deserves better than him, but I don't want them to start fighting, because that will mess my brother up. Big time._

_I feel like you may be a special and kind person. And I would like to make it my business to know special and kind people._

_I don't know what else to say because it's really hard to answer a question you haven't been asked._

_So I'll leave it at that_." My mom replied.

I feel like I am intruding on something I shouldn't have seen, so I decide to close it.

I open the next book.

On the Shelf, by E. Fitzgerald.

I can tell that this book has been read about a million times. The pages are kind of bent, and my mom has probably had it on her shelf for a long time.

I look at the picture in the back of the book. And it's my dad! Why hasn't he told me that he wrote a book? Unless it's part of the secret that they are keeping from me. I wish they would just tell me. Maybe they assumed I wasn't interested. But how could that be possible? Screw it. I'm going to read it.

"Dedicated to my partner in crazy," the title page says. I think I've heard my dad call my mom that before.

_Her_

_Her brown doe eyes  
Her amazing smile  
Her lovely laugh  
Her smooth dark wavy hair  
Her adorable nose  
Her plush lips  
Her pale face  
Her expressive eyebrows  
Her dainty fingers  
Her eyes that smile when she's happy  
Her little legs  
Her quirky clothing  
And her way with words  
Are not the things  
That kept me coming back  
Because when I met her  
I knew none of those things  
I saw none of those things  
Yet I felt like I was in love  
From a million miles away._

Is this about my mom? I mean, he is describing her. I don't really understand, so I continue reading.

_The book on the shelf_

_It was just a book on a shelf  
An enigmatic little thing  
It was red,  
It was new  
So I opened it.  
The handwriting was a girl's.  
I mean, you can tell.  
That enchanted cursive.  
All I know is,  
Is that about two months later,  
All hell broke lose.  
"I hate you," she yelled.  
"You won't even give us a chance.  
You are an asshole!"  
"I changed my mind," I sighed,  
"Knowing you're my soulmate.  
I can't live without you." I blushed.  
It may have been just a moment to you  
But it changed every single moment after that for me.  
And that's how it all started._

I keep reading.

_The moment_

_The day I got offered a job in Oregon  
My life changed.  
Our life changed.  
"We'll figure a way around it,  
like we always have," she states.  
"I used to think that...,"  
I look into her captivating brown eyes. "But I'm not so sure anymore."  
"What are-what are you saying?  
Are you-are you giving up on us?"  
She stutters, like she is about to cry.  
"No, no.." I reassure her.  
My throat swells up  
Like it does when you're about to cry and you can't speak  
and you feel awful.  
"We've been trying to make this work for a long time, and-" she cuts me off.  
"And what? What?"  
Her eyes grow large,  
demanding answers,  
needing them to continue living.  
Pools of tears form  
and threaten to fall down her cheek  
if I say something that would  
make them do that.  
"And as much as we love each other, we are deluding ourselves into believing that it can't," I say, my throat still dry.  
In that moment  
She turns away from me  
And her tears cascade down her face  
Like a blazing waterfall  
It hurts me to see her this way  
To know that I'm the reason she cries  
That I'm the reason she's in pain  
And that I'm the reason she's unhappy  
And that makes me really dispirited  
So while I leave to go teach my next class  
My mind is filled with pictures of her crying face  
And I can't help but cry myself_

I don't understand why my dad would be teaching his next class. That would mean he would have been a teacher before I was born.

I finish the book about thirty minutes later. So If I am correct, the book is about a relationship. Something is wrong with it, but it's so ambiguous, I don't know what to think. As I was about to close it, I come across a hand written message in the back of the book. Two or three words are smeared, so my mom probably either spilled something, or cried.

_Aria,_

_I never expected to feel this kind of connection we have, I never expected to be in this kind of situation with you, and I never expected to fall in love with you. I can't go back in time. We all know that. Even if I could, I wouldn't. Because that might've messed up the chance of us meeting each other through that moleskin notebook. Idealistically, we don't have the most practical relationship, but I would never change that, as long as it meant that I could continue to be In love with you. So what? Does it really matter that in theory, we're a lot more wrong than we are right? Because when together, it feels like the world stops. All of my thoughts are consumed by you, by your smile, by your laugh, and and it feels good. It feels so good to know that I've found someone amazing. My soul kind of saw you and then It kinda went "Oh there you are. I've been looking for you." Aria, I knew we were soul mates before I even knew your name. My point is, I love you. You may not always have me, but you'll have the feeling of me for the rest of your life, through this book, and through memories. In case something happens to me, since I know you will always have this book, here's some advice that I want you to always remember: Love at every opportunity you are given. Embrace each day. Be less afraid. Cry when you need to, it'll make you feel better. You were put on this planet to feel everything you could, do that. Everything works out in the end. I promise. Including us._

_Love always,  
Your partner in crazy._

"Sydney? Are you home?" I hear my moms voice call from downstairs. I scramble up into her room, and I'm about to put them back, when I hear my mom walk in.

"Sydney? What are you doing with those?" My moms looks like she is in fear. Her eyes are wide. This must be really important.

"I-I-" I stutter. She walks up to me.

"Did you read these?" She asks, her voice shaky.

"No, I-" I'm about to lie.

"Did you read this Sydney? You're not going to be in trouble. I just need to know if you did," she says.

"Okay. I, um, I read both of these," I hand them back to her. She sighs, and puts them back on the shelf. My dad walks in.

"What's going on?" He asks, kissing my forehead, and then my moms.

"Nothing, it's no big deal. I'm going to go make dinner," my mom says. My dad looks at her, like he knows she's lying.

"I'm sorry, mom," I say, even though I honestly don't know what I did wrong.

"What are you sorry about, squid? You didn't do anything," my mom says.

"Okay," I mumble. My dad goes downstairs, and I text my friends until we eat dinner. My mom pretends like nothing is wrong, when obviously, It bothered her somehow. "We need to talk," I hear my mom whisper to my dad. I decide to go to my room, so I won't bother them. But they end up coming upstairs. And shutting their door. I lean my head against the wall to listen."What happened Aria?" My dad asks.


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney p.o.v:

"Ezra," my mom whimpers. "She read the book. She's going to figure it out." My mom sighs.

"It doesn't mean anything," Ezra says.

"Well, she knows we're hiding something from her! She's probably listening right now, Ezra!" My mom says.

"It's fine. Aria, listen to me. It's fine." The second time he says it, it gets quieter. Like maybe he whispered it.

"I saw the way she looked at me, Ezra. We can't just ignore this and change the subject like we used to do." My mom says.

"We need to hide all the stuff," my dad says.

"What stuff?" My mom asks.

"The stuff that will give away what we're trying to hide. Especially your old yearbooks, I don't know. I'm going to put them in the attic so she doesn't find them yet," he whispers. But I can still hear them.

"Okay," my mom sighs.

"Aria. Don't look at me like that. We'll tell her when we think she's ready," my dad says.

"She's 14! Of course she's ready," my mom says.

"When we're ready," my dad corrects himself.

I sigh and put earbuds in. I'm not going to creep on their lives if they don't want me too. At least not directly. I'll find other sources. Like those yearbooks he was talking about.

At school the next day, I don't tell my friends what's going on. I have a feeling that whatever they're not telling me is important. Really, really important. And I need to know. I decided that when I get home, I'm going to look for the things my dad put in the attic. I've only been up there four or five times.

The second I get home, I run to the attic, and I start opening boxes. The first one has books. The second and third ones have old trophies, and awards, and different things. I keep going until I find a Rosewood High school Yearbook from the year 2013. My mom must have been a junior.

I flip through it, and I see a couple peoples names circled I find my mom, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Caleb, Toby, Paige, but I don't find my dad. Maybe he was sick that day? Or maybe they met in college, so he didn't know her then. I flip to the staff section, to see if I could find Grandma. Her name is highlighted, just like all of my mom's friend's names. But then, I see my dad in the staff section. His name was highlighted too. Did they know each other? Was he a teacher? Was he her teacher? Were they dating while he was her teacher?  
My mind is reeling with all these possibilities.

Maybe that's what they didn't tell me. That he was her teacher. But that's crazy. My parents would never do that. That is really unrealistic.

Aria,  
I have enjoyed having you in my class this year, and I know you will thrive in everything you do.  
-Mr. Fitz

I gasp. So it's true. He was her teacher? I wait for my mom to come home from the meeting. I'm going to let her explain it herself. Well, explain what I don't know.

After that dinner, I knock on their bedroom door. My mom opens it. "I, um...I want to talk to you guys about something."

"Sure, squid, what is it?" My dad asks. "It's about you. Both of you," I say.

"What about us?" my mom exchanges a glance with my dad.

"Were you her teacher, daddy?" I ask him, returning back to what I called him when I was a lot younger.

"Yes, Sydney. I was," my dad says.

"When were you all going to tell me?" I ask.

"Soon, Sydney. We were. I swear," my mom says.

"I don't understand. Why did you all hide this from me? Can you just tell me what happened. How you met. I don't know," I ask.

"How about we talk about this during the weekend. You're probably tired, Syd," my dad says.

"Yeah. Okay," I agree. Looks like I'll finally figure it out this weekend.

**Sorry that this is so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, dad. I'm really. I need you all to tell me. From start to finish. The real story," I say, bravely. Normally, I'm never this confrontational. But this has been eating at me for a really long time, and I just want to know what they are truly hiding from me.

"So you found that red moleskin notebook, right? The one with the handwriting in it?" My mom asks. I nod.

"Okay. When I was about 15, my dad was cheating on my mom, and I caught him with her. He asked me to keep it from my mom, I thought I was protecting her. So I-I did. Keep it from her. Also, my best friend, Alison, disappeared, so my dad moved my whole family for a year. When I was 16, we came back from Iceland. I got ride of the pink stripes I had in my hair, and It was before school started. My junior year. I left that red notebook in a bookstore by my house, hoping someone would find it. Your father did, and we started talking through it. We didn't know who the other person was, but we told each other things about each other. Anyway, we decided to meet up, and it was successful, and we talked for hours." My mom looks at my dad, and he squeezes her hand.

"But then, the next day, at school, I was her AP English teacher. I told her it couldn't work, we fought, but we ended up back together. We dated for several years, that's when I wrote that book. I even used some of your Mom, Aunt Spencer, Hanna, and Emily's poems in it."my dad confesses.

"I um, I graduated highschool, and I went to college at Columbia University. Your father got a job teaching. My mom found out about us at a book signing," my mom says.

"Then on Christmas, I proposed," my dad grins.

"How did grandma and grandpa react? And how did you propose?" I ask, curiously.

"You tell her the first question, I'll be right back," my dad says. He leaves the room, and walks upstairs.

"Well, they didn't like it at first, but when they realized I really loved your father, they got past it, and accepted it," my mom says.

"You asked how I proposed?" My dad asks, coming back into the room, holding the red notebook I found.

"I took her to the bookstore where she put this in, they one that I found her in.  
Here, you can just read it yourself," my dad says, handing me the notebook that is flipped open to the last page of writing.

Dear my partner in crazy,  
There are only so many of us born at a time and we are thrown into the world to find each other, to find the other ones who don't think we're strange, who understand our jokes, our smiles, the way we are only so many of us born at a time, and we only have so long to find each other. But we have to try. And luckily, the one I wanted to find was you, and you fell straight into my lap. My soul kinda went "oh there you are. I've been looking for you." There is not one day in my life that I have ever regretted meeting you. And I don't think I could ever live with out you..." The page ends. I look up my dad, with my lips curled up into a smile.

"And then I asked her to marry me." He grins.

"Woah. This sounds so crazy, but I mean, I know it's true. It sound a movie or something," I laugh.

"Oh, believe me. We know." My mom laughs too.

"Thank you for telling me. I don't think anything different of you guys, if that's the reason you didn't want to tell me," I say.

"We're really sorry we never told you, Sydney," my mom says.

"No, it's okay. I understand why you never did. It's not that big of a deal. I love you guys," I say. I hug them both, and then we watch a movie.


End file.
